Evai Nu'utea
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' A straight moleskin dark hair that flows smoothly and is chest-length. Skin: Pale, alabaster white Eyes: A vibrant shade of viridian Height: 5'6 feet tall Weight: 165 pounds Markings: Evai has a spiralling scar starting from her palm to the back of her hand to her wrist, traveling until her arm and elbow like a snake. She plans on covering it up with a tattoo of similar spiralling design soon, and is currently hiding such embarrassment away by having the left arm always covered in either bandages or long sleeves. Physical Features: Evai only possessed the slightly pointy ears and the pale skin complexion from her Elven father, and the rest was from her human mother, which is why she can still pass off as a human. She often goes around wearing long-sleeved robes, with the right one folded to the elbow and the left one covering the scar on her arm, along with slender fingers with nails painted black so she doesn't have to clean them all the time if grime got stuck inside. She has a petite stature and a small face that almost always carries a little smile on her soft lips. She only loses that smile when she's concentrating really hard on a book (at this point only physical touch or yelling at her face will make her snap out of it) or when she's in a very dire situation. Personality Evai is an optimist who always tries to smile and help even if they might be an arse or not in need of her support. She prefers taking care of others rather than rely and suck up on the nobles and royalty for more power and higher privileges, but would prefer a fair trade with her products instead, not out of servitude. In the end, she might come off as naive, someone who doesn't think logically and someone who might be eventually manipulated quite easily. She's actually pretty smart, basing most of her logic through science. She stutters over her words with the new folks she meets and finds herself contented with patting them on the head and stroking their hair, since she is very touchy and curious, then loud and talkative. People can easily read her emotions like a book, since they always show in her body language or in the different ways she tries to smile. Abilities Favored Weapon: Evai isn't fond of using any sort of weapon and prefers to apply her magic by touch, but she has a silver dagger engrained with an emerald jewel on the hilt, which is a family heirloom from her human relatives. It seems to have an affinity to boost a certain skill, though it hadn't been fully tested due to the extreme dangers the user might be put in. Weapon Skill: None so far Combat style: Evai doesn't have a combat style, since she rarely ever tries to fight back with force. However, when push comes to shove, she will try to counter with stealth, which she only uses to try and escape. Magic: Evai is capable of chlorokinesis, geokinesis and restoration magic to a certain extent (deep wounds, sword stabs, severe poisoning, and making plants grow faster and manipulating the soil and making rocks pop out), hence becoming even better with her chosen profession by enhancing herbs and plants for the drugs and science medicine she makes. Hopefully, this will help her in her quest to become a famous and influential science user one day. Other Information: Camouflage: Evai has a skill that lets her 'blend in' with the environment or just lose her presence around a crowd to make her less noticeable. It's a kind of low level illusion magic that she had learnt from her father. It works best on large, dense areas, but when Evai is alone on a barren room or place, then the ploy is obviously not going to work. Chronostasis: Something she only uses on life-or-death situations and a skill she hasn't even properly mastered yet. For the maximum amount of seven seconds, the person Evai applies this on perceives their own body in extreme slow motion, giving her ample time to react or escape. The ability activates via skin contact, which must also last for at least seven seconds. After this, it's Evai's turn to feel as if time had slowed down. Nausea, vomiting blood, and in some cases, when forcing the ability to stretch longer than seven seconds, being unable to use her limbs for varying amounts of time is the backlash Evai has to suffer. It's effectiveness is strangely linked to whether or not she possesses the emerald dagger. History Someone who grew from love will also grow to give love. Evai's parents were partners for life, even before they had fallen in love with each other and decided to have a family. It was a cheesy story she didn't really like when she was young, but later found out that it was somewhat of a rarity, being truly in love. Revaeli, her father, was an archer who also knew illusion magic and geokinesis. Her mother, Kihal, was an adventurous woman who often went out of her way to piss people off and was a thief who just happened to have mastered chronostasis. They settled down and stayed around until Evai reached ten, then went off for some reason and never came back. Maybe they died, she would never know, and would never lament about it. Raised by her human grandparents (who had also studied alchemy and apothecary), Evai felt that life had always been tough on not only the other types of races, but at the people who hadn't been fortunate enough. She often passed by slaves and slave traders on her way from the marketplace to their quaint cottage and felt pity for their unfortunate realities, wishing that there was something she could do. Of course, that stupid ambition wasn't going to come true anytime soon. The country had always been reliant on their slaves, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Evai had wanted to protect other people and give everyone an equal chance in footing, no matter what the class or ability, whether they are capable of using magic or not. She fancies reading about history, as well as learning the mysteries of this world through experimentation and 'science.' It was something she had been the most interested with, far more than magic and religion and myths of the gods. She hopes to one day venture into a great library with friendly folks and just live there. Unfortunately, life was hard, and just being able to protect and treat others wasn't enough, apparently — according to her survey about important life skills to learn. Barely managing to let her grandparents escape during a raid, Evai had once been captured and tortured by a band of theives. One resulted into the spiralling scar on her arm, which had been caused by one of the sadistic (but strangely artistic) idiot who made swirly patterns on her with his dagger because he said she'd 'look even better with a badass scar'. That was when they actually asked to recruit her after three days of idle chatter, in which she agreed to because she just didn't have any other options. Eventually she managed to escape by using that age-old trick in the book about taking a leak, kicking the single captor guard on the bejewels and then running off like a madman. Evai is currently looking for a faction or house to serve and pledge her loyalty to, preferably one who values knowledge and information first rather than violence, or a mentor with much more experience than her who would be willing to teach. Hoping to learn more about magic and the like, as well as getting to know how to fight and defend herself — not only to hone her skills but to also find her grandparents and be able to live and support them again — Evai often travels around the countries to collect rare herbs and minerals and sell the items that she had crafted. Also on a side quest to create a cure-all medicine through science.